Steal His Hearts
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are traveling alone together. They've been getting closer together and Jack thinks he and the Doctor are about to get together when a new companion comes along. But will that stop Jack from getting his doctor? OF COURSE NOT! Doctor/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Jack and The Doctor are traveling together, alone, after The Year That Never Was. Jack thinks he finally has a chance to be more than friends with the Doctor...until a new companion shows up. But will that stop Jack from getting his timelord? OF COURSE NOT! Jack/10**

"Jack, hurry up or else you're riding on the outside of the TARDIS!" A grumpy 903 year old timelord called to immortal Captain Jack Harkness as they were about to leave 1500 London on earth.

"I'm coming Doc, keep your pants on." Jack called, trailing after The Doctor, but then smirking. "Or you know, take them off, I wouldn't mind that either." He purred suggestively.

"Oi, Jack stop it!" While the Gallifreyan protested, a blush crept on his face, which was a victory for Jack.

Let me catch you up. You see, after the year that never was, Jack decided to go travel with The Doctor, instead of going back to Torchwood. He realized that while Torchwood needed him, The Doctor also needed him.

Whether the Doctor would admit it or not, he needed Jack. He needed the immortal by his side, because they both had something in common. Both would live long times, watching others they care for die, and never being able to have somebody to spend eternity with.

Actually, thats not true, they COULD spend their forever's together, traveling through space in time, more than just friends.

And Jack felt that they were destined for that. He was in love with the Doctor, and he was sure the Doctor at least had some romantic feels for him. So when Jack found out that Martha wasn't going to be traveling with them, he was more than ecstatic. He was getting the Doctor to himself. He was going to have time to get closer to him, in a way that he hadn't been able too.

And his wish would come true.

Because over the next few weeks, The Doctor and Jack did get closer. They flirted with each other(It wasn't just Jack anymore, it was the Doctor as well. And sometimes the Doctor initiated it), they did relaxing activities together like watching movies and going out to dinner (Which Doc said AREN'T dates but they totally are), they hugged more often, there even have been a few, but rare, cheek kisses. And at night, sometimes the Doctor, or sometimes Jack would have a nightmare of the Master, that year having taken a toll on them.

Sometimes Jack or Doctor would go to the other when they having a nightmare and seek comfort in each others presences. Jack remembered the first time the Doctor had a nightmare of the Master when they were traveling. He heard the Doctor screaming, so he went to his room. He woke the Doctor, he held the Doctor while he cried, and he held the Doctor until he went to sleep.

Similar situations had happened with Jack; The Doctor holding him while he feared over the nightmares.

So you can see why Jack had no doubt that the Doctor would be his. They were each others best friend, their support, and soon lovers.

"Jack?" The Doctor's voice suddenly interrupted Jack's thoughts again, and he saw both of them were in the TARDIS. Funny, he didn't remember walking there.

"Are you okay Jack?" The Doctor sounded genuinely concerned, due to the Captain's quietness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Doc, just got a little spaced out. Anyway though, where are we going next?" Jack asked, perking up.

"Oh, well I figured we'd go to New York, 2010. There is a really good pizza place there." The Doctor grinned, spinning dials and flipping switches.

"We're going to New York for pizza?" Jack asked slightly disbelieving, raising an eyebrow at his Doctor.

"Its a place not for regular humans Jack. It has a pub in it. The whole place is hidden and used as an alien meeting joint. There will be all sorts of aliens there just hanging out and enjoying alcohol and good food." The Doctor explained.

"Well why didn't you say that before? Allons-y!"

"Hey, no, no stealing my word. That's just uncool."

"I'll steal your hearts instead then."

"Jaaaaaack!" The Doctor drug out. "Stop it." He hid his face, going an taking them to their next destination.

Oh yes, Jack would end up winning over the Doctor...

Or would he?

DUN! DUN! DUN!

**Next chapters will be longer. This was just the start. And I TOTALLY ship Doctor/Jack. Am I the only one? I mean, GAAAAAAAH! I am against Doctor/Rose, just, just EW. ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR AND JACK!  
**

**Anyway, yeah, probably looking like a freak right now but I don't care. Can I get some comments? Comments keep this story going. And favorites. Just a little love. Alright, yes, okay, thank you.**


	2. New Guy?

**YAY! THERE ARE OTHER JACK/DOCTOR SHIPPERS! Welcome friends! Its great to see you. Let us all rejoice in the sexiness of Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor.**

**But like seriously, why did Russel Davis make Jack Harkness immortal if he wasn't going to pair him with the Doctor? Like..that's just mean bro.**

**Oh, and thank you for the followers and the brilliant person who commented. *Throws cookies everywhere***

**You're probably bored of me talking. Yes? Well, I assume so. Any who, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jack and The Doctor soon landed in front of the pizza/alcohol/alien joint. The Doctor put the breaks on the TARDIS, it landing hard and throwing Jack away from the railing and onto the ground.

"Ugh, is your box ever going to get over me being immortal?" He asked with a groan, grabbing his head and receiving a glare from the Doctor.

"Be nice to her. And I don't know, you are wrong in her eyes. But I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon enough Jack." He beamed, and grabbed his trench coat and sonic screwdriver, heading towards the door. "You coming or you just going to lolly-gag?"

Jack let out a laugh, following the eager timelord. For some reason, even after being called wrong, he couldn't be mad. Probably because how strong his feelings had grown for the Doctor...

Though he would never admit that out loud.

Well, not until the Doctor did.

They walked the short distance in silence to the alien bar, the Doctor getting an eye scan and chest scan from a machine, and then they both got entrance inside.

Inside the bar, it was interesting. It looked like a 1920's earth styled bar, only inside were many different aliens. Some blue, some green, some slimey, some scaly. It was an interesting group of creatures, but the Doctor and Jack were the ones who stood out in it.

They went to the bar, taking two stools and picking up two menu's.

"So what would you like Doc? Its my treat." Jack said, flashing his friend a grin.

"This to make up for that drink you were suppose to get me in my 9th form?"

"Yup. Just a little later than you probably expected."

"I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though." The Doctor replied and grinned, looking at the menu once more. "I'll have a ginger beer and a slice of pepperoni pizza."

"Coming right up." Jack motioned to the bartender, ordering the Doctor's stuff and his own, the bartender scampering away to get what they wanted.

"So Doctor?"

"So Jack?" The Doctor replied in a mocking tone, receiving a grin from the immortal.

"So Doctor, where are we off too next?"

"I don't know, maybe California. I heard there is a home of adipose there. Cute little creatures. We can go check on them and make sure everything is okay there. Though I doubt anything would go wrong with those blobs of fat." The Doctor grinned. "They are adorable though."

"Just like you." Jack told the Doctor, earning him a slight blush. Oh, the Doctor was making this way too easy for him. It was precious.

"Keep it in your pants Harkness." Was the reply the Doctor gave, thankful when the bartender came with their drinks and food.

"I rather have you in my pants." Jack said casually, watching the Doctor almost choke on his ginger beer. The Doctor sent him a glare after that, and Jack held his hands up in defense, knowing not to push his limits.

He'd get there eventually.

For the next half hour, the two talked and laughed and argued and all the great stuff that came with their conversations. They talked about a machine the doctor was working on that would freeze you and also make waffles, talked about a system check on the TARDIS, and going to a pleasure planet next. Which of course lead to some of Jack's sexual innuendos.

"Jack, can you go 10 minutes without making a sexual remark?" The Doctor asked, his face bright red again.

"I probably...well maybe...actually, no, I couldn't." He shrugged, grinning. He took another sip of his beer. "And you know you really love my comments. You're blushing after all, so you like them in some way."

"I refuse to answer that."

"Because you know I'm right."

"No, because I don't-just shut up Jack."

This resulted in the immortals laughter. "Alright Doc, calm down. You know I like torturing you." He grinned, before getting up. "I got to hit the loo real quick though, watch my drink."

Jack exited the bar room, leaving the Doctor for a few moments while he went to go pee. He took his time, and when he was done he decided to fix his hair in the mirror. After all, he wanted to look good for his date, and the Doctor was his date.

Well, not yet, but he would be one day. One day be his boyfriend, his man, his forever.

And no, Jack wasn't crazy, he was just a believer. And he never would give up on what he wanted.

And he wanted the Doctor. So he was going to get the Doctor.

He grinned one more time in the mirror, winking at his reflection, before going back out to his Doctor.

And he did find the Doctor there, but what he was surprised by was a dark blue, gilded man, in /Jack's/ seat, talking to the Doctor, making the Doctor laugh, having a pleasant conversation it looked like with him.

And this did /not/ make Jack happy.

**Okay, that ending of the chapter probably sucked, but I didn't want to have the meeting scene in this chapter.**

**Next chapter will have a jealous Captain. Mmm, sexy thoughts now...whoops?**

**So..like it? I hope so. If you liked the story, or if you don't but you love Doctor/Jack ship, please comment. When I got the 1 comment on the first chapter, it made my day.**

**So...I love comments and favorites and follows and readers.**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	3. Competition

**MY WHOVIANS MISSED ME! Oh god bless you! You shippers of Jack/Doctor. I'm back! BACK AGAIN! GAIN! GAIN! But I won't drabble and babble and just do the writing.**

**Jacks P.O.V:**

I had just gotten out of the bathroom, and saw a guy chatting up the Doctor. Who is that guy? He has no right to talk to my Doctor. Not when he's getting all flirty with my man.

Yes, the Doctor is my man. I have claims, I have rights. All his other companions left, it was now my turn.

So of course, I needed to saunter over there and get in the way. I walked over, and The Doctor turned from his "friend" to me, titling his head and sending me a smile.

"Oh Jack, there you are." The way he smiled almost made me forget about my jealousy.

Actually, no, not jealousy...protectiveness. Yes, protectiveness.

And like I said, it /almost/ made me forget, because the blue man ended up speaking.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Traz-Lore." The new alien extended a hand towards me, and I bit back any bad thing I wanted to say and shook his hand, trying to send him a charming smile.

"Well hey there Traz-lore. I see you're getting all warm and cozy with the Doctor." Did that sound forced happy? A little jealous? Hope not.

But apparently it did to Tranz-SNORE, because he sent me a cocky smirk. Can you believe that? The cocky smirk is mine. The Doctor is mine. I really should start putting labels on things.

But then again, The Doctor probably wouldn't want to wear a label that says "Jack Harkness's man, HIS HIS HIS!" Or would he? Hmmm.

The Doctor's voice brought me out of my thoughts, him asking if I wanted to sit down, so I took the barstool right by The Doctor, sending a glare at Tranz-loser.

"So Tranz-Lore here is a burleat. They are one of the smartest alien breeds in the universe, under Timelords and Daleks though." The Doctor explained, scowling when he himself mentioned the daleks.

"Why thank you Doctor." Tranz-Lore purred, trying to sound seductive. I rolled my eyes, because if anybody was seductive, it was me. I am Captain Seductive. I really should get that name like officially mine. "But I do agree that timelords are definitely the most intelligent." He added a wink to the Doctor.

"They definitely are." I cut in, and before the Doctor could object, I put an arm around the Doctor's shoulder, which he didn't even try to shrug off. Any way to show that the Doctor was not up for grabs. I've worked too long and hard to try and get the Doctor as my own, I wasn't just going to give up now. Competition my ass, Tranz-lore was going down.

"Well thank you both." The Doctor smiled, figuring that our comments were just that, comments. He didn't think we were flirting. But I've been flirting with him so long that he might be almost immune to mine. That's a sad thought. "I was just talking to Tranz-lore about the TARDIS and he seemed fascinated by it. So after drinks we're going to take him to see it." The Doctor explained, and I pouted. I don't want Tranz-lore in the TARDIS, I don't want him on this planet. I want him as far away from the Doctor as possible actually. Can we do that?

"And such a kind offer Doctor. You're a very generous man. Tranzlore grinned even wider, winking at the Doctor.

And you know what that wink caused? Do you? It caused the Doctor to blush. BLUSH! That is my blush to cause. Though the Doctor is extremely cute when he blushes. But Tranz-lore shouldn't have the power to make him blush.

I knew that the new alien was challenging me. I know when somebody's flirting, I'm the king of flirting. But what Tranz-lore needed to know is that I don't back down from a fight, and I definitely won't lose the fight.

I'm in it to win it, whatever it takes.

The Doctor is mine.

**I know this chapter was shorter, and I'm sorry. But next one will be huge. But Jack's getting in a fight to have the Doctor as his. Possessive Jack. Isn't that cute? Actually its really sexy. So much TenxJack feels right now. I cause my own feels. Though I can't write well. But anyway, I would love some reviews and favorites. Thank you guys for listening to my babbling. I love you all (In a reader to fan way) **

**Don't forget to love Doctor Who. And love The Tenth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. And also David Tennant and John Barrowman and all those other awesome cast members. And if you ever want to talk to me about Doctor and Jack love, you can message me. I need more friends who share that love.**


End file.
